There are four sizes of bed shields available in the current market. These are Standard 5'.times.6.2', Extra 6.times.6.2', Modern 5.8'.times.6.7' and King Size 6'.times.7'. All these bed shields have to be separately sewn and made depending on the size of the corresponding mattress. Interchanging among bed shields of different sizes is prevented as the household bed mattresses come in different sizes and the consumer must designate the size of mattress when buying the matching bed shield.
Once the bed shield is contaminated, such as by children's urine, the mattress inside is also affected by the seepage of urine which generates a smell. Both the bed shield and bed mattress need to be washed to clean. Furthermore, although the bed mattress of the prior art may be covered with a plastic film, the plastic film not only causes noise but also makes people sleeping upon it very uncomfortable. Eventually, such plastic film is usually removed from the mattress in practical use.
There is a need for a bed shield which fits different size mattresses and that is simple and inexpensive to produce.